Hoxton
Hoxton is the codename used by two different playable characters. In PAYDAY: The Heist, the codename is used by a 30-year-old from Sheffield, South Yorkshire, UK. He is also known as Jim Hoxworth, and has at least two brothers, possibly more. He wears a pink and white Clown mask, and is voiced by Pete Gold. He was arrested by the FBI some time between the first and second games, and must be rescued in the Hoxton Breakout heist to be unlocked as a playable character. In PAYDAY 2, Dallas' younger brother, a 31-year-old American portrayed by Derek Ray, took up the codename and the mask, effectively replacing him. Following the return of the old Hoxton, which occured with the release of the Hoxton Breakout heist, the replacement Hoxton took up the alternate moniker Houston. According to Bain, he has just recently acquired and decrypted several classified FBI files regarding the background and criminal history of Dallas along with Wolf, Chains and himself. The files are being put together for an upcoming release, though it is not explained if the files are about the previous heister or the current one. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ Background ''PAYDAY: The Heist Hoxton has fought with his brothers, bullies, rival football (soccer) supporters, and opponents in unlicensed boxing matches. He has never been able to hold a job for long, as he believes jobs should come few and far between and pay greatly. Hoxton swindled many people as his debt grew, which made many angry with him. He would intimidate people to keep loan sharks away and would often work for them to pay off his debt. He was eventually caught with his gang in Hoxton, London, which gave him his nickname. His first felony was a liquor store robbery at age 19. PAYDAY 2 In 2011, between the setting of the first and second game, the original Hoxton was arrested by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and incarcerated at the same high security prison and the same cell block as their previous driver, Matt (see Heat Street for info). Hoxton regularly beats up Matt, which Hoxton sees as "karma" for double-crossing them. By PAYDAY 2, Hoxton has heard about the new heister who has taken up his mantle, and expressed his displeasure about being "replaced". http://overkillsoundtracks.bandcamp.com/track/intro His lawyer explained that it is impossible to bail him out of prison, due to the amount of overwhelming evidence against him obtained from the previous heists in the previous game, along with his continued attacks on Matt Roscoe in prison. Coming to the realization that the only way to get out of prison is to be broken out, Hoxton decided the best course of action was to contact Bain for assistance. The Election Day heist page states that the heist was supposed to be done as part of the plan to break him out by getting The Elephant to transfer Hoxton into a lower security prison. In the Dentist trailer of Update #29.2, a plan to break him out of prison was revealed, along with his possible name of '''Jim Hoxworth'. According to The Dentist's dialogue in the trailer, Hoxton was probably left behind in a job gone sour which led to his arrest. Overkill has announced their intention to re-introduce old Hoxton into the game on an announcement page. Because the official PAYDAY 2 Community group on Steam gained the required number of members by October 18, 2014, the breakout heist and old Hoxton as a playable character will be released as free DLCs for members of the Community. So far, the milestone has been achieved, with the heist, and playable character, including a new skill tree, ("The Fugitive") scheduled for October 27th, 2014. In Almir Listo ALS Ice Bucket Challenge here, one can be see a 5th person wearing a slightly modified Hoxton mask. This person is assumed to be Old Hoxton, as in the Old Hoxton Breakout Trailer, He puts on a mask that matches the on in Almir's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. On September 18 2014, a trailer for the Hoxton Breakout was added to the game. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wkOknq6R0U On September 30 2014, OVERKILL, in collaboration with Dennaton Games, released the Hotline Miami DLC, in which the gang applies pressure to Washington D.C.'s corrupt district attorney for The Dentist by assassinating one of his connections to the underworld, a Russian mobster known as The Commissar. In doing so they come one step closer to freeing Hoxton. On October 17 2014, Overkill announced the release dates of codenames relating to certain Crimefest milestones, the milestone codenamed "Time to help an old friend" is most likely referring to the Hoxton breakout heist, the release date set for this is October 27, 2014. Houston Houston could never hold a job even if his life would depend on it. His life style turned him to a life of cons and burglary. His debts grew, as did his collection of enemies from years of swindler. He needed to gather larger and larger sums of money to keep the loan sharks at bay. He commited his first major felony at the age of 24 and the stakes have only increased since. Before the breakout of the former crew member, Houston bore the alias of Hoxton. The name "Houston" was "invented" by the fugitive on the spot to "get his name back" and to solve the "fucking problem" on their hands. Trivia General *Hoxton wears a dark-blue suit during heists, regardless of armor. *Both Hoxton and Houston have the highest number of objective-related quotes compared to the other heisters, the most notable example is the Drill. Most others only have one to two lines that they use from time to time, while Houston in PAYDAY 2 has roughly 6-7 different lines for the Drill alone. *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Knuckles, Haggis, Hackney, and Chips.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Hoxton appears as "American" in the game files, despite having a British dialect. PAYDAY: The Heist *His voice actor in the first game, Pete Gold, is from Sheffield, Great Britain. *His original face was modeled after Richard Bloom, a musician and game developer at Overkill Software. *He sometimes refers to Wolf as "Wolfy" or "Wolfman" and Chains as "Chainsey". *Hoxton's voice actor, Pete Gold, is the only voice actor who voices a single character. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *Hoxton was originally to have a Cockney dialect, but was instead given a Sheffield dialect because Overkill believed Pete Gold, who is from Sheffield, was the best voice actor they could find. However, it made it difficult for the developers to justify the character's nickname because "Hoxton" is an area in Greater London, so Overkill decided that Hoxton got his name because he was arrested for the first time in Hoxton. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Hoxton is depicted as the "Sharpshooter" in PAYDAY: The Heist. *His 'Secret' mask is painted purple and has a known French symbol on it called "fleur de lys". PAYDAY 2 * Hoxton's prisoner ID is "40X70N". This is "leet-speak" for Hoxton. *The Hoxton mask bears the "Happy Clown" pattern, which drops in PAYDAY 2 as a Card reward. *Hoxton is depicted as the "Fugitive" in PAYDAY 2. * The Dentist trailer marks the first time Hoxton's name, or any name of the playable heisters, have been revealed so far. Of course, it might very well be an alias, just as the name Nathan Steele was used by Dallas on various occasions. The name given to him in the video is Jim Hoxworth. The alias theory is further supported by the way Hoxton's lawyer refers to him as mister "Bo-" before Hoxton cuts him off in the intro to the Payday Christmas soundtrack. * Hoxton receives a new mask after his return, probably to avoid confusions with the current member. Upon closer inspection, this "new" mask appears to be similar to Hoxton's original mask, but is severely scorched on the left side. Additionally, Hoxworth himself has burns marks on the left side of his face. * Hoxton is apparently on bad terms with his former replacement, as he, when calling out to Houston, will refer to him using various insults such as calling him "Dickhead" and "Shit for brains" among other names. This is probably personal disdain for "replacing" him in the first place. References Video Merry PAYDAY Christmas Soundtrack Hoxton's Dialogue Old Hoxton Soundboard - All Quotes|Old Hoxton All Quotes. Masks Clowns Hoxton.png|Clown Beeef Hoxton.png|Beeef Alienware Hoxton.png|Alienware Presidential Hoxton.png|Presidential Golden Hoxton.png|Golden Infected Hoxton.png|Infected Troll Hoxton.png|Troll Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Soundtrack Halloween Hoxton.png|Halloween Vyse Hoxton.png|Vyse's Secret Hoxton.png|Secret End of the World Hoxton.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:Characters (Payday 2)